Le parc d'attraction
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Lorsque Tris pensait passer une journée avec ses amies. Lorsque Tris pensait devoir attendre toute seule pendant une heure pour cette attraction. Bien entendu, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu. One-shot.


Le parc d'attraction :

 **Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je vous avais prévu cet OS il y a un mois mais je l'ai complètement oublié donc je le poste aujourd'hui. :)**

 **Je me suis inspirée d'un parc d'attraction que je connais bien qui s'appelle Europa Park. Si vous le connaissez, je pense que vous comprendrez bien. Sinon jetez un coup d'œil sur internet Ça vous aidera ! ^^**

Aujourd'hui était censé être une journée formidable. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Christina ne venait que de commencer. On a décidé de l'emmener dans son parc d'attraction préféré pour fêter ça avant de faire notre petite fête surprise ce soir. Moi qui pensais qu'on allait tout faire ensemble, j'avais tort.

On passe devant le grand huit que j'ai toujours voulu faire, le _Blue Fire._ Je commence à sauter sur place comme une petite fille quand on passe devant. Les filles continuent de discuter sans faire attention à moi.

-Les filles ! Les filles !

-Quoi ? Demande Christina.

Elle voit le manège derrière moi puis soupire.

-Ah non Tris ! La dernière fois que je l'ai fait avec Will, j'ai couru aux toilettes pour vomir. Donc non merci.

-Allez s'il te plaît. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là et on a encore rien fait ! On s'est juste promené.

Elle secoue sa tête pour dire non alors je me tourne vers Shauna. Elle regarde le manège avec de grands yeux et son visage est blanc.

-Il est hors de question que je monte là dedans.

Je regarde alors Marlene comme mon dernier espoir mais elle secoue la tête 'non'.

-Marlene ! Tu as toujours fait les attractions avec moi ! Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que...je suis pas en état.

-Comment ça ?

Elle nous regarde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis enceinte.

On la regarde bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Shauna se jette dans ses bras.

-C'est génial !

Christina en rajoute une couche en faisant pareil. Moi je reste à l'écart, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ai-je préciser que moi et les enfants ça fait deux ? Je ne les aie jamais aimé et c'est réciproque, ils ne m'aiment pas non plus. Et ça depuis que Caleb est parti avec sa petite amie enceinte i ans, alors qu'on avait encore que 18 ans. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

Vous me demanderez en quoi les enfants sont un problème ? Eh bien, Caleb a choisi un enfant contre sa sœur et ce en quelques minutes. Il m'a blessée et je déteste cet enfant même s'il n'y est pour rien.

Elles voient bien que j'ai du mal avec la nouvelle d'où leurs rires.

-C'est cool Marlène. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me prend dans ses bras en caressant mon dos.

-Merci Tris. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je m'écarte d'elle, un peu gênée.

-Je suis désolée, Tris. Mais il est hors de question que je monte la dedans.

Je grogne en jetant ma tête en arrière. On était censé s'amuser mais là, c'est pas la joie...

-Tant pis, j'irai seule.

Je marche vers l'entrée quand elles me rattrapent.

-Tris, boude pas.

-Je ne boude pas. Je vous retrouverai quelque part après avoir fini. Le quartier suisse, dans la boutique Milka, ça vous va ?

Christina soupire.

-On avait dit qu'on passerait la journée ensemble.

-Christina, on a passé la semaine ensemble. Tu peux survivre sans moi pendant une heure et demi, non ?

Elle sourit.

-Bon, ok. On se retrouve la-bas.

Elles s'éloignent en discutant sur ce que je pense être le bébé de Marlène. C'est pas plus mal qu'on se sépare, j'évite cette conversation. J'entre dans la file après avoir vu que le temps d'attente est de une heure. Bah, j'ai déjà fait plus.

Je m'adosse contre une barrière en regardant autour de moi. La fille d'attente s'étend sous le manège en une série de zigzags. Il suffit de lever la tête pour voir le train passer. C'est géant ! Je sais que je regarde l'attraction avec des yeux d'enfants. Comme si je découvrais quelque chose.

Je pensais que l'heure allait passer vite quand soudainement, les deux personnes devant moi commencent à s'embrasser. Oh non ! Ça va être long...

Et puis, si seulement ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Parce que bien entendu, ils sont obligés de se dire des trucs du genre « Je t'aime » « Non, je t'aime encore plus ! » « Non, c'est moi ! ». Beurk ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps moi.

Ils recommencent à s'embrasser. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel quand j'entends un rire derrière moi. Un rire tout à fait masculin.

Je me tourne la tête et parmi les personnes, je vois un homme assis sur un caillou. Il continue de sourire vers moi alors que je lève un sourcil. Il se lève pour se rapprocher. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il est grand, genre une tête de plus que moi. Pas que je sois grande à la base mais il est vraiment grand.

Il s'approche suffisamment pour que je puisse me sentir toute petite mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus qui me rassurent. C'est étrange, étant donné que je ne lui ai même pas encore parlé.

-T'as pas l'air d'adorer les couples.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas les couples...c'est juste que j'aime pas quand ils sont comme ça !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu as l'impression qu'ils te balancent leur bonheur en pleine face et tu as juste envie de leur répondre : «Merci de me rappeler que je suis seul, ça fait toujours plaisir...oh, et allez vous faire voir ! ».

J'éclate de rire face à ça.

-C'est tellement vrai.

Je le regarde en riant alors qu'il sourit. Je me rends que je le fixe lorsque je sursaute, surprise par le bruit du train et des personnes qui crient passant au dessus de nous.

La file avance et forcément nous aussi.

-Je m'appelle Tobias. Dit-il en me présentant sa main.

-Tris.

-Original !

-C'est un surnom.

-Et puis-je connaître ton vrai prénom ?

-Pour ça, il va falloir le mériter.

-J'ai une heure pour ça.

Cela fait maintenant 45 minutes que nous sommes dans cette file et il ne doit rester que 10 minutes d'attente. On est en plein soleil au mois de juillet et il fait très chaud. Mais heureusement qu'on va bientôt entrer dans un bâtiment. Ça va faire un moment que je transpire et j'espère le cacher parce que transpirer devant lui, c'est pas cool. Heureusement, je vois la ligne de transpiration sur son front pour me dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui souffre de la chaleur mais bizarrement, sur lui c'est pas répugnant du tout...bien au contraire.

J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon pour dégager ma nuque et je me maudis de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. En sortant d'ici, je me promets d'aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau.

Tobias cherche alors quelque chose dans son sac et en sort une bouteille d'eau pleine. Il me la tend et je le regarde avec un sourcil relevé.

-Je n'ai pas bu dedans. Prends-là.

-Merci.

Je la prends et bois immédiatement. Je bois plus de la moitié avant de la refermer. Il sort une bouteille pour lui aussi.

La file avance encore et cette fois, on est à l'ombre et au frais. Je lâche un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il sourit.

\- Ça fait du bien. Dit-il.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. De là où on est, on peut voir les trains entrer dans le hangar, les personnes monter à l'intérieur mais on ne voit pas les trains ressortir. Je deviens de plus en plus impatiente et ça, il le voit.

-Tu n'as jamais fait cette attraction ?

-Non. La dernière fois que je suis venue, la construction venait de finir et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde donc j'ai laissé tomber.

-Moi aussi, c'est la première fois.

Je souris, incapable de me retenir. Je crois que c'est le meilleur moment de ma journée pour l'instant. J'en ai presque oublié les filles qui doivent être en train de boire un café quelque part. C'est à se demander pourquoi elles viennent dans un parc d'attraction si c'est pour boire un café dans chaque quartier du parc.

On s'avance de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que c'est à nous. Je me rends compte que les rangées sont par deux.

Je lance un regard à Tobias et d'un commun accord, on décide de s'asseoir dans la même rangée. Rang 10, soit le dernier rang.

Il passe d'abord et prend mon sac pour le poser dans le casier prévu à cet effet. Je m'assieds dans le siège mais la protection que l'on doit faire descendre est trop lourde. J'essaie de le faire descendre en y mettant tout mon poids mais je n'y arrive pas. Quand Tobias revient, il rit face à mes tentatives ratées et m'aide à la descendre. Il vérifie qu'elle soit bien fermée avant de s'installer. Je place mes mains sur la sorte de console devant moi qui capte notre rythme cardiaque. Le chiffre passe de 0 à 105 en un rien de temps. Je ris et Tobias qui regarde ma console sourit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur bat si vite ?

-À ton avis ? J'ai tellement hâte.

Il pose ses mains sur sa propre console mais le chiffre reste à 0.

-Soit tu es vraiment très calme, soit ça ne marche pas. Je dirais plutôt la deuxième option.

-Je crois aussi.

Mes pieds battent un rythme rapide dans les airs car mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol mais je me rassure en voyant que lui non plus ne touche pas le sol.

Le train avance enfin et je n'arrive pas à contenir mon excitation. On passe les quelques décors avant qu'on n'arrive dans le couloir de lancement. Le train s'arrête. Un lumière rouge éclaire le lieu puis un signal sonore se fait entendre. De la fumée apparaît devant nous. Une porte s'ouvre est le train est projeté en avant.

Pendant tout le temps de l'attraction, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se trouve dans ma gorge.

À la fin du tour, je me lève en un bond, prête à refaire un tour.

Je récupère mon sac avant de ressortir tout sourire. Je me tourne vers Tobias qui est pâle. Mon sourire tombe.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

Il me sourit pour me le prouver mais je ne le crois pas. On se dirige vers l'endroit où on peut acheter la photo prise lors de l'attraction. Lorsque je la vois, je cache mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse. Je suis horrible. Je suis entrain de rire avec la bouche ouverte. Mon chignon est presque entièrement défait.

-J'adore cette photo. Me dit-il.

Je la regarde de nouveau. En la regardant en entier, je vois que lui est légèrement pâle mais il sourit. Plus précisément, il me regarde et sourit. Je rougis à ça.

-Je vais juste faire un tour.

Je me balade dans la petite cabane de 40 mètres carré en regardant les peluches, la nourriture ou les vêtements qu'ils vendent. Je retrouve Tobias à la caisse qui range son porte monnaie dans son sac. Il prend un sachet que le caissier lui donne en le remerciant. On retourne dans la place centrale du quartier.

Il a repris des couleurs.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Dis-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu étais tout pâle avant. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les pommes.

-J'ai le vertige. J'ai du mal à être en hauteur.

-Mais pourquoi t'es venu dans l'attraction, alors ?

-Je t'ai vu entrer seule et je me suis dit que 45 secondes de peurs valent bien le coup pour pouvoir te parler pendant une heure. D'ailleurs, c'est pour toi.

Je prends le sachet qu'il me tend en rougissant. J'attrape ce qui est à l'intérieur et ressors l'objet. C'est la photo de tout à l'heure.

-Merci Tobias.

-De rien, Tris.

-Béatrice. Rectifié-je.

-J'aime beaucoup, mais Tris te va mieux.

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à la photo. Je vois qu'il y a une petite flèche sur le côté alors je retire la photo du porte-photo. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit derrière.

Un numéro de téléphone. Avec une inscription.

 _En espérant te revoir aujourd'hui ;)_

 _Tobias._

Je lève les yeux mais il n'est plus là. Je regarde plus loin. Il me regarde en secouant sa main. Je réponds à son geste immédiatement.

Je regarde à nouveau la photo, incapable de retenir mon sourire. Un sourire aussi grand que celui que je porte sur cette photo.

 **Voila ! Je me répète, jetez un coup d'œil sur internet si vous êtes intéressés parce que je sais que mes descriptions ne sont pas géniales :)**


End file.
